Legendary Warriors Level One: Trial
by Ryuujin Dragon King
Summary: Seto asked Yugi-tachi to check out his new DM game - Yuusou Shinwa. But the evil Kyudon traps them inside it, and Anzu is mistaken for the queen! *stars Yugi, Bakura, Anzu, and Jonouchi in that order* How will the gang win when the Puzzle is broken? R/R
1. Enter Yuusou Shinwa

Casia: Lookie! Lookie! I'm actually writing a ficcie! It's a miracle!  
  
Angel: Ya got that right!  
  
Kit: Sure is!  
  
Casia: Oh, go soak your heads.  
  
::Angel and Kit go jump in the pool.::  
  
Casia: ::sweatdrop:: That's not what I meant. Get back here!  
  
Angel: But we're all wet now!  
  
Casia: I need you to help me decide who should do the disclaimer!  
  
Kit: I know how we'll do it! I have here the favorite cards of eight duelists: Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Seto, Bakura, and Yami Bakura. They are the Dark Magician, the Yami Magic Card (just threw that in to give Yami a chance), Flame Swordsman, Cyber Commander, Magician of Faith, Blue Eyes White Dragon, Change of Heart, and Necrophia (not sure if that's how you spell it, but...). OK, now I'll shuffle them all up, and then Casia can draw one.  
  
::Kit shuffles cards and Casia draws one.::  
  
Casia: It's... uh... oh no!  
  
Angel and Kit: What? What is it?  
  
Casia: IT'S THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!!!  
  
Kit: NO!!! THAT MEANS KAIBA!!!  
  
::They stare at each other, then grin::  
  
Angel: YAY!!!  
  
Kit: ::in a sing-song voice:: Kaiba has to do the disclaimer!!! Kaiba has to do the disclaimer!  
  
Casia: Angel, would you like to do the honors?  
  
Angel: Okie! ::starts chanting magic spell. Kaiba appears::  
  
Casia: YO KAIBA!!! YOU HAFTA DO THE DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
Kaiba: Ohhhh no ya don't! I ain't doin' no disclaimer!  
  
Everyone: ::blinks, takes a good look at Kaiba::  
  
Casia: It's...  
  
Kit: Joey?!  
  
Casia: Angelllllll!!!! You messed up the spell!  
  
Angel: ::sheepishly:: Oops! Sorry about that, girls. You too, Joey.  
  
Joey: No prob. Can I go back t' sleep now?  
  
Casia: Would you mind doing the disclaimer? We'll get Kaiba bad next time, I promise.  
  
Joey: Oh, fine. Da Trinity Girls don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If dey did, dey'd have a big family cuz dey'd let all da characters live in deir house.  
  
Casia: Thanks, Joey! ::Joey leaves:: There won't be any Kaiba-bashing in this, well, no more than the other characters get bashed. Except in the a/ns. This isn't really a humor story. Oh, and I'm using the Yugi-and-Yami- can-split-and-also-merge-together thingy so if it seems weird that they're in the same room at the same time, that's why.  
  
Yugi Moto - Yugi Muto (Yugi's name should actually be spelt "Yuugi" but I hate having to typ those two "u's" so just imagine that there's an accent over the "u."  
  
Tea Gardner - Anzu Mazaki  
  
Tristan Taylor - Hiroto Honda (Hiroto is his FIRST name)  
  
Joey Wheeler - Katsuya Jonouchi (Katsuya is his FIRST name)  
  
Bakura Ryou - Ryou Bakura  
  
Serenity Wheeler - Shizuka Jonouchi  
  
Mai Valentine - Mai Kujaku  
  
Weevil Underwood - Insector Haga  
  
Rex Raptor - Dinosaur Ryuzaki  
  
Mako Tsunami - Ryouta Kajiki  
  
Solomon Moto - Sugoroku Mutou  
  
Marik Ishtahl - Malik Ishtar  
  
Isis Ishtahl - Isis Ishtar  
  
Nikori Bakura - Ryou really does have an older sister (probably eighteen or something), but I don't know her name, so I'm calling her Nikori. She doesn't really have much of a part cuz I don't know much about her.  
  
Warning: THIS IS YAMI/ANZU! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT COUPLE DON'T READ THIS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
  
  
  
Legendary Warriors: Level One ~*~  
  
Trial  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Enter Yuusou Shinwa  
  
Joshua had marches the Israelites around Jericho for a week. Then he had the priests blow trumpets and all the people shout, and just like that, the walls of Jericho shot straight down into the ground.  
  
But it would take more than trumpets and yelling to break the walls Seto Kaiba had built between himself and Yugi Mutou.  
  
Nonetheless, Seto knew he needed an expert's opinion on his latest invention, a Duel Monsters game called Yuusou Shinwa. It was a remarkable piece of work, built with shiny metal and painted black and purple, with its name written in yellow across the top. There was no screen, only a vizer hooked to the machine. You spent you adventure standing, and once you put the vizer on, you were transported into a world called "Yuusou Shinwa - Heroic Legend."  
  
The object of the game was to defeat the main enemy, Makurayami, and rescue the queen of Yuusou Shinwa, whom he had kidnapped. Sometimes the queen would be wounded, or even killed, in that final, critical level, and then the player went on to the more dangerous Advanced Level. Seto had just finished the final level himself, and had beaten it with no problem. Then again, he knew the game's program backwards and forwards. He needed someone without the slightest clue about the game to give it a test run.  
  
Which was why he was about to pick up the phone and dial his rival's number - to ask him to lend a hand.  
  
There were four of these Yuusou Shinwa machines already constructed, so if any of Yugi's friends wanted a go at the game, they would have a chance. The game had actually been created so the players could work together as a team; each Yuusou Shinwa set had four vizers on each side, so multiple players could play at the same time with their friends. Undoubtably Yugi's friend Katsuya Jonouchi would be interested. Whoever else would join in was a mystery to Seto.  
  
There was the dial tone. Three rings and finally Yugi picked up the phone.  
  
"Moushi moushi! This is the Turtle Game Shop, how may I help you?" Yugi's voice sounded over the phone, sweet with courtesy and innocence.  
  
"This is Seto Kaiba," Seto responded, not attempting to hide the resent in his voice.  
  
Yugi missed the Seto's abruptness as he answered cheerily, "Ohayo, Kaiba-kun! How's it going?"  
  
"It's going, going, gone, Yugi. Listen, I just finished my latest development in Duel Monsters technology. I need someone to come and take it for a test drive. Mokuba suggested asking you and the make inu to try."  
  
"Really? That would be so cool! What do we do?"  
  
"I'll explain everything once you get here. Ask Jonouchi if he wants to try. Two other people can play too, it's a four player game."  
  
"OK! When should we be at your company?"  
  
"Come by my lab at noon-time. And make sure Jonouchi eats before he comes, I'm not going to let him eat me out of house and home."  
  
"All right, later! Mata aimashou!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Kaiba hung up and sighed. This would be a long day.  
  
"Who was that, aibou?" Yami asked as he jumped into the store from the den.  
  
Yugi did a double take of his other half. Yami was hopping on one foot over to Yugi's side, balancing four boxes of assorted cards on his arms. Stifling a giggle, Yugi inquired, "Um, what are YOU doing, Yami?"  
  
"I'm going to set up the new card display. I thought I'd do it in style."  
  
"You're lying. You're just trying to see if you're as coordinated as you used to be."  
  
Yami hopped over to the counter and let the boxes slide down his arms into a neat row on its face. He then got back on both feet and swung his arms back and forth. "Yep, these ancient reflexes have still got it."  
  
Yugi laughed. Joining Yami in setting up the display, he said, "Kaiba just called. Now don't freak," he added, observing the way Yami immediately tensed up, "he wasn't challenging us to a duel or anything. He wanted to know if Jonouchi and I would try out his newest Duel Monsters invention. He said two other people could have a whack at it, too."  
  
Yami frowned. "I don't know, Yugi..." he said skeptically. "This is Kaiba we're talking about. This is the guy who has never asked for our help before, why should he do it now?"  
  
"He needs someone to see if it's ready for marketing."  
  
"Why does he need us to do it? Why can't he ask Mai, or one of the people he used to have do it?"  
  
"Mai's out-of-town and I don't even know who his other test-runners are," Yugi said defensively. "You're being too cynical. Kaiba would never try to trick us!"  
  
Yami coughed with a "Yeah, right," sound. Yugi knew he was remembering their aventures prior to Duelist Kingdom, when Seto had been something of a cheater. And then, of course, there was the time he ripped up Yugi's grandfather's Blue Eyes White Dragon card and forced Yugi to duel him. But all that had happened in the past. Seto was almost a friend to them now, and as far as Yugi was concerned, that was proof enough that they could trust him.  
  
Yugi looked at Yami with wide, pleading eyes. "Please, Yami? Don't you want to try out his game? I know I do, and it's not like we'll be alone, Jonouchi will come, and probably the others will too. Please, can we go?"  
  
"But what if Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, and Bakura can't make it?"  
  
"I know Jonouchi and Honda can, they never have anything going on on Sundays. Bakura's at church right now, but he'll be home by noon and I bet he'll want to watch. Anzu I'm not sure about, but I think her dance class doesn't start until six at night, so she can most likely come, too."  
  
Yami's heart melted at the sight of his aibou's cute, begging expression. His amethyst eyes traveled back to the cards he was sorting, but when Yugi persisted, he sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Yes!" Yugi shouted, punching the air. "I knew you'd see it my way!"  
  
Yami mentally kicked himself.  
  
A couple hours later, Yugi met Katsuya Jonouchi and Hiroto Honda at their assigned meeting place, Domino City's Jugoru Park. Jonouchi was ready for action, and Honda was looking over Jonouchi's deck. Yami had retreated to his soul room, but Yugi could sense him laughing at the oblivious comments Honda was making about the cards.  
  
Five minutes later, Anzu Mazaki sand Malik Ishtar stepped on to the grassy field, Anzu pulling a startled and pain-filled Ryou Bakura by the ear. Bakura was still in his church clothes: a blue plaid blouse, black pants, and shiny black shows, but you could tell he'd been running from the time church let out till now because of the leaves sticking to his white hair.  
  
"Sorry we're late," Anzu said as she caught up with the boys. "I had to run an errand first." She nodded towards the whimpering Bakura, whose usually pale face was now bright red. Anzu let go of his ear and he stood up, embarrassed.  
  
"We had to drag Ryou away from the church," Malik put in, sniggering. "He was all caught up in a 'conversation', so to speak, with a girl." He giggled harder.  
  
Bakura turned even redder. "Her name is Sachiko Ichikaru, and she's just a friend! We were just talking!"  
  
"And I'll bet you weren't talking about homework," Malik teased.  
  
Bakura stuck out his lower lip, pouting. "Actually, we were talking about the rise and fall of the Roman Empire, and how racism was in effect even back then between the Jews and the Samaritans."  
  
"... Right."  
  
"Let's get to Kaiba's, guys," Yugi said with a laugh. "Malik, are you going to come along, too?"  
  
Malik shrugged. "Someone's gotta keep an eye on Ryou-chan."  
  
Bakura glared at him.  
  
Kaiba's lab was right near his company building, which was a block or two away from Jugoru Park. Aprehension began to fill the kids' heart's as Jonouchi pressed the door bell and the gates began to open.  
  
Mokuba was waiting for them right inside the building. His long black hair hung loosely over his shoulders, and his gray eyes sparkled happily.  
  
"You're late," he said, pointing to the clock, which read 12:15.  
  
"Sorry," Anzu said. "We had a bit of a problem getting all our members here. Certain people were too busy chatting about Jews and Samaritans at the church." She shot Bakura a Look.  
  
"Oh, so that's why you're all dressed up," Mokuba observed with a nod of understanding, staring at Bakura's semi-formal garments. "Anyway, Seto's waiting for you in the lab. Oh, and don't mind his attitude, he got up on the wrong side of the bed..."  
  
"If those other times we've hung out with Seto were his good days, then I don't wanna know what his bad days are like," Jonouchi muttered to Honda when Mokuba wasn't listening.  
  
Yugi-tachi followed Mokuba through the building until they reached Seto's lab. The first thing they saw were the Yuusou Shinwa sets, all set up side-by-side, with enough space for a person to stand comfortably between themselves and the wall. The kids just gaped at the advanced dueling systems, and Yugi felt Yami give a little jump of excitement in his soul room.  
  
They didn't see Seto right away, but then he was spotted sitting behind the glass window where the controls were. He gave an abrupt wave, and gestured for them to enter the control room. With Yugi leading, the six kids and Mokuba dashed to the CEO's current occupation.  
  
Seto watched them come in, unsure if he really wanted to go through with this. Jonouchi gave him a smug grin, which Seto returned with a scowl. The group just stood in silence at first. Then Seto spoke.  
  
"Well, I suppose Yugi's told you all why you're here," Seto sighed, straightening his trench coat. "Let me tell you a bit about the game."  
  
And he launched into a brief but detailed explanation about the theory, purpose and design of the game, and when he'd finished the stunned kids gaped at him with looks of amaze on their otherwise blank faces.  
  
He sighed again. "I can tell you didn't understand a word I just said."  
  
They nodded as one.  
  
"Well, let's get down to business then." Leading them into the room where the Yuusou Shinwa sets were standing, he turned the games on and picked up a vizer.  
  
"This game is called 'Yuusou Shinwa - Heroic Legend.' There are four levels: Trial, Nemesis, Recovery, and Rebellion. The final level, Apocalypse, is the advanced level, but you don't need to worry about that. The object of the game is to rescue the queen who has been kidnapped by the evil Makurayami. Duel Monsters will attack at various times, on their own or in groups, so have your cards handy. This is not a child's game; do not take the life point count lightly. If you're not careful you'll lose all 2000 very quickly, and then it's game over for you. Not that you can get hurt or anything. It is, after all, just a game. The most important thing is that you have fun with it. There is no time limit. The rules are simple - just draw the card, and shout the name of the creature. Magic cards and Trap cards keep their usual effects, but if you act carelessly you might fall into a trap yourself, or Makurayami will use a Magic card against you. The amount of points deducted from your life points when you lose a duel works the same way as the game. No 'money' is needed - you pay for weapons and armor in another way, which you have to figure out. Any questions? Good. All right, who is going to try?"  
  
"I sure am," Jonouchi announced immediately after Seto finished.  
  
"Me too," Yugi nodded.  
  
Honda, Bakura, Malik, and Anzu exchanged a glance. "Well, who else will go?" Honda inquired. "I don't really want to. I'm not that great of a duelist."  
  
"I want to go," Anzu said, looking at Yugi. "It will be my first time in one of those 'soul-removal' video games. It looks like fun."  
  
"I'll come too," Bakura added. Then, seeing the look on Malik's face, he said to his best friend, "I'll be fine, I promise. You don't have to worry."  
  
"I don't care, I'll worry anyway," Malik retorted. "I want you somewhere where I can keep an eye on you."  
  
"But you will be keeping an eye on me! I'll be right here, but my mind will just be in the game. Besides, I can take care of myself, you know. You don't need to be so over-protective."  
  
"Call it what you like, I'll still feel much better when you're back," Malik clucked, mother hen-ish.  
  
Bakura smiled and followed Yugi, Jonouchi, and Anzu up to one of the Yuusou Shinwa sets. All four slipped the vizers over their faces, and awaited the surge that would bring them into the virtual realm.  
  
Honda and Malik joined Seto and Mokuba in the control room.  
  
"On the count of three," Seto said. "One... two... three! We have power, we have lift off! Make sure to check that everything is working when you get there!" he shouted after them.  
  
The smooth release of their minds from their bodies was amazing. Anzu felt like laughing and screaming at the same time, but in the vortex she found she couldn't do anything but think. She saw the boys flying along side her, each with blank, expressionless looks on their faces.  
  
Suddenly there was a jolt in the vortex, and all the rainbow lights disappeared. The four duelists fell into the darkness, mentally screaming for help.  
  
In the real world, Seto realized something was wrong. Everything had gone smoothly up until just then, when the lights had flicked off and on, and then a great yellow light filled the room. A voice can from seemingly nowhere, chanting in a foreign language, chilling the hearts of Seto-tachi.  
  
"Wh-what is that?" Malik asked, trying his best to hide his fear.  
  
"Is this part of the game, Kaiba?" Honda queried.  
  
Seto fumbled with the controls. "No! This has never happened before! Who's out there? Who's speaking?"  
  
"Look!" Mokuba exclaimed, pointing to a shadow in between two Yuusou Shinwa sets.  
  
The figure slowly took on human form, revealing itself to be a man with thick blue hair and sharp green eyes. He looked almost fairy-like in appearance, if not for the evil blue glow radiating from him. A sword was sheated and hanging from his belt, and his pointy ears dripped with gems.  
  
"You foolish mortals have no idea what you've gotten yourselves into," he cackled, darkness floating out from his mouth and drenching the room with its evilness. "For now, I, Kyudon, have disrupted the separation between reality and the virtual world, causing them to mix and create Yuusou Shinwa as a world of its own! Your rules are nothing now, Seto Kaiba - Yuusou Shinwa abides by the rules of life! And soon, your oblivious little friends will be at my mercy, and the Pharaoh and his powers will be mine at last."  
  
The evil figure gave another malicious laugh, and then disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.  
  
Shocked, Seto, Honda, Malik, and Mokuba could only stand in silence at first. Then Mokuba gasped and pointed to the screen which was supposed to show Yugi's and the other's progress in the game.  
  
"Look!" he exclaimed for the second time that day. "They made it to Yuusou Shinwa safely, but they're - they're unconsious!"  
  
"That's not all," Seto muttered grimly, and Malik, Honda, and Mokuba looked at him in fear. "They were separated from each other. Each of them were transported to a different section of the first level."  
  
"And what's the first level?" Honda inquired hesitantly.  
  
Seto didn't speak at first. Then,  
  
"Trial. I had hoped they'd be able to work together for this. It isn't easy, and requires team work."  
  
Malik pounced on Seto before Honda and Mokuba had time to react to the CEO's statement. "If anything happens to Ryou, anything at all," Malik threatened, gripping Seto's shirt with an iron fist, "I will beat you so bad you'll wish you never heard the name Malik Ishtar."  
  
"Calm down, Malik," Honda interrupted, removing Malik from Seto's shirt. "We'll just have to let them play it out for themselves. Have a little faith in your friends. That weird man - Kyudon or whatever - obviously wants them separated so he can get at Yugi. That's what he meant by 'the Pharaoh and his powers.' We'll just have to trust that they'll figure it out and meet up with each other before it's too late."  
  
"That's comforting," Malik said sarcastically.  
  
Honda looked Malik over carefully. His face was contorted into an expression of anger, but Honda knew it was only a mask to hide the fear he felt for Bakura. Honda opened his mouth and closed it a few times, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"If you love someone, you have faith in them. You believe they can overcome whatever comes their way."  
  
Malik looked surprised, then thoughtful as he thought it over. He didn't even hear the exasperated remark of Seto's that Honda was turning into another Anzu.  
  
'If you love someone, you have faith in them,' Malik thought, repeated the phrase to himself. 'You believe they can over come whatever comes their way.' He frowned, and looked at the screen.  
  
Malik's mouth dropped open. "Guys, guess what! They aren't all separated - Ryou and Jonouchi are still together!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Thank goodness!"  
  
"At least two of them are together."  
  
"See?" Honda grinned, punching Malik lightly on the shoulder. "Jonouchi's with Ryou! You don't need to worry after all."  
  
Malik smiled. "But... what about Anzu and Yugi?"  
  
Honda's face fell. He too glanced up at the screen, hazel eyes gleaming from its reflection.  
  
"They'll... they'll be fine. I know it. I believe in them."  
  
"All we can do is hope they can beat the game in four levels, and not get sent to the Advanced one," Seto said. "And maybe I can figure out a way to help them."  
  
"I don't get it... are they trapped in there?" Mokuba asked, both confused and afraid.  
  
"Yes... the person, Kyudon he called himself, he said he made Yuusou Shinwa its own world. My rules don't apply anymore, except that it's still a game and they have to beat each level in order to get back home. But they can't just press the STOP button and leave. But maybe I can put clues in their paths to help them beat the game quicker and easier."  
  
Seto sat back down in his chair and began to type furiously. Honda, Malik, and Mokuba exchanged a glance, then gazed out to their friends who were now trapped in Yuusou Shinwa.  
  
"Good luck, guys."  
  
Kyudon laughed loudly, holding his crystal glass of wine away from his face. "Mission completed," he said with a smirk. "With my traps installed in their game, they'll never manage to beat it. And then I'll take that Pharaoh and his hikari for myself."  
  
A small girl with long red hair and scarlet eyes gazed into the glass circle floating in front of her. Inside the globe was an image of a small boy with black and red hair and golden bangs just waking up in the middle of a desert.  
  
"He really is lovely," she said in a cute little girl's voice which carried an air of mystery. She smoothed her maroon, velvet dress and fiddled with her green bow which was sitting below her white collar. "I would like to meet him."  
  
"You, Reena? You're hardly eight," another voice spoke. This voice was deeper and very feminine. It belonged to a lady with long blonde hair held in place by a white circlet with an amber gem in the center. Her eyes were silver and she wore a long, white, sleeveless dress with matching dress heels. Her belt was silver with golden fastenings, and her sword's sheath was bronze. "You shouldn't be thinking about things like that just yet. I, however, would love to see those boys. It's been so long since we've had a male in this bleak land."  
  
"What am I, chopped liver?" Kyudon murmured, meeting her silver gaze.  
  
"I meant men outside of our clan. Why should I consider you a male? You're only my brother."  
  
"Very well, Ameake, have it your way." Kyudon looked over to a third figure hiding in the shadows. "What about you, Miras? I am sure there is one who peaks your interest."  
  
The third lady opened her eyes, revealing them to be a royal purple color. Her long, jet black hair framed her entire, well-built figure, and she wore a think black tank top and black Arabian pants. Gray, metal armor hung over her chest and shoulders and lined her wrists and ankles. A silver band encircled her head, with a sapphire glittering in its middle. Miras gracefully leapt to Kyudon's side and gave a thorny smile.  
  
"I, interested in one of those mortals? They are curious creatures indeed, brother, but I am not one to be tempted be insignificant creatures such as they are." She swept a lock of black hair away from her face. "It will be my great pleasure to escort the Pharaoh to his chambers once our plan is completed, but other than that I have no desire to be near them."  
  
Ameake shook her fair head. "You take the fun out of everything, Miras. Come and look, Kyudon, they brought a girl with them." She pointed with one long finger to the floating orb, now bearing a picture of a sleeping Anzu.  
  
"What are you implying?" Kyudon said as he strode over to Ameake, briefly glancing at the girl in the orb. "You know my only wish is to make the Pharaoh mine so I may wield his power. I have no interest in females other than your beautiful self." He kissed his sister's pale cheek and lifted her face to look directly at his. "One day, when we have the magical powers of the Sennen Puzzle, I will rule all and you will be at my side as my queen. All shall look upon your beauty and cower in your name."  
  
Reena looked from Kyudon and Ameake to Miras, who was hiding back in the darkness. She sighed and played with her red hair.  
  
'Kyudon's always favored Ameake out of all the women in this clan,' she thought to herself. 'That's because she's so beautiful. He plays favorites with his sisters. Miras and I can never live up to Ameake. But maybe a visit from that girl in Yuusou Shinwa will turn things around. Maybe she can show Kyudon what women are like outside of our clan. And then, maybe, there will finally be a marriage ceremony in Mayoigo, and there will be an heir to continue the family.' She sighed. 'Until then I am trapped in this cage, trapped as the youngest heir to the Mayoigo clan, the one everyone is counting on to turn this around. No... that's not true. They are relying on Kyudon. Kyudon is doing everything in my name. But what say have I as to his methods? He is wiser than I. I have no choice but to trust him. As for my position...' She narrowed her eyes. 'When Kyudon snatches the Sennen Puzzle's power I will snatch it from him and use it to restore myself to queenhood.'  
  
Satisfied, the small girl fixed her gaze on the orb, watching their victims wander Yuusou Shinwa, wondering what had happened.  
  
Miras strayed out of the room where Kyudon and Ameake were musing over the future and stepped into a large hallway. She thought about how few people were left in the clan, and wondered if Kyudon's plan would really work. Would Reena try to sieze power when she was able? After all, Kyudon and Ameake would not make good rulers. Kyudon's head was full of wild ideas, and Ameake only cared about fun. Reena was too quiet and shy for even Miras to guess her thoughts. Some of the clan thought Miras was best suited to be queen, but she was quite content as Head of the Royal Mayoigo Military.  
  
Laughter from Kyudon and Ameake could still be heard throughout Mayoigo. Suddenly firm in her decision, Miras broke into a gallop as she dashed off to the house of the rest of her family, where three other brothers and one sister abided.  
  
She would ask for their advice. Her eldest brother, Quanan, was wise beyond his years. She would seak his counsel.  
  
Anzu was sitting on a cloud, peacefully resting and waiting for something. She didn't know what, but she knew it would come. Duel Monsters flew all around her. Even the cloud she was sitting on was the product of a Maiden of the Moon.  
  
Just then, the Mystical Elf came soaring towards her. She stepped upon Anzu's cloud and bowed low.  
  
"I have a message for you, Lady Anzu," she said.  
  
"Go on," Anzu said, still feeling relaxed and sleepy.  
  
"I fear the news will not make you happy, but you will be encouraged. I have word from the Four Beasts. They tell you not to rest now, but fly quickly from this place. It is a danger to you. Cross the great Lake of Dreams and the perilous Meadow of Peace. Then you will come to the Warrior's Firewall. The only way to put out its flames is to sprinkle it with dust from the Valley of Death. Over the Firewall you will find Makurayami's castle, but do not be fooled by the appearance of the sorceror. His true identity you will discover very soon. In order to defeat Makurayami you must collect the Elemental Stones - Fire, Lightning, Water, and Wind. But be warned - each stone is protected by one of the Four Beasts. Keep together, Legendary Warriors, and use your heads. More importantly, never forget to use your heart."  
  
Anzu was too tired to consider this warning. She leaned back on the cloud and smiled peacefully, stroking the Shining Friendship seated by her shoulder.  
  
Then, all at once, the Mystical Elf, Shining Friendship, and everything else disappeared.  
  
Anzu jolted awake, startled by the abrupt end to her dream. She looked around, and realized she was lying in a king-sized bed. The bed was covered with a blue quilt and light blue, silk sheets. The room she was in was very large, with gossamer curtains and ivory furniture. There were evel golden items scattered here and there.  
  
Anzu took it in slowly. She wondered how she had gotten there. She was supposed to be in Seto's game - or maybe this was all a dream, too, and she'd soon wake up to find herself lying on the bench of her dance class room. She pinched herself, and the pain she felt confirmed that this was most definitely not a dream.  
  
Maybe it had something to do with the first level of Yuusou Shinwa - Trial, Seto had said it was. He had made it seem like they were all going to be together at first, though, and Anzu didn't see Yugi, Jonouchi, or Bakura anywhere.  
  
'Maybe they're in a different room," Anzu thought, slipping out of the bed. That was when she noticed she was no longer wearing her white tank top and navy skirt. She was now dressed in a blue, princely attire (a/n: think Revolutionary Girl Utena's dueling clothes) with golden shoulder pads and red lining. Her shorts were also red and golden tassels dangled from her white knee-socks. Even her black high tops had been replaced by light, comfortable blue shoes.  
  
"I have to hand it to Kaiba, these outfits are pretty advanced," she said out loud to the room. "Guess I'd better see if I can't find Yugi and the others."  
  
She walked over to the door and wrapped her fingers around the golden handle. It creaked as she opened it, and she peeked her head through the crack before stepping outside herself. The door led to a large mahogany hallway with many windows covered with scarlet satin curtains. Her shoes echoed slightly every time she took a step.  
  
After wandering around for a bit, Anzu began to wonder if there was any other bedrooms in this place at all. All the rooms she had come across were only armories and empty space. Finally she gave up and leaned against a wall, frustrated.  
  
Then she noticed a path she hadn't seen before. It was long and dark, and there wasn't even an echo when she began to walk through it. Curious, she waved her hands around for any objects in her path. Coming down further, she saw the outline of bars surrounding something... a picture... no, it was a statue...  
  
"Milady! Milady! Please don't go down that way! Milady!"  
  
Anzu whirled around with a gasp. A young man with long turquoise hair tied in a ponytail was beckoning to her from where she had started, obviously trying to get her to come back. Somwhat disappointed, Anzu about- faced and walked back his way.  
  
"Don't you know anything about the castle?" the young man said sternly. "Everyone knows not to go down that corridor."  
  
"What's down there?" Anzu asked as she came up to him.  
  
"No one really knows except for the members of the Council. But everyone knows that hall is off limits to anyoneb but the Council. What were you thinking?"  
  
"I - I don't know... I'm sorry," Anzu said apologetically. She ran her fingers through her short brown hair, considering her options. Finally she said, "Who are you?"  
  
"Me? I'm Shiro," the young man answered. "Who are you?"  
  
"Anzu," Anzu answered. "It's nice to meet you, Shiro."  
  
She stopped talking as she saw the look on his face. It seemed as if something had dawned on him all at once, and he pointed recklessly to her chest. Blushing, Anzu's hands flew up protectively, and her fingers brushed something cold. She looked down and saw a golden medal pinned to her uniform with strange markings emblazoned on it.  
  
"My Lady Anzu!" Shiro exclaimed, astonished. "You wear the Royal Seal! You are -"  
  
"Listen, I swear I don't know a clue how it got there," Anzu said hurriedly, suddenly frantic. "I just woke up in this room and was dressed like this, I don't know how it happened -"  
  
Shiro looked at her curiously. "Of course you do," he laughed. "Stop these games, Lady Anzu. We've been looking all over for you! It's time for your corination!"  
  
"My - what? What are you talking about?" Anzu cried as he grabbed her hand and began running with her down a different path.  
  
"Your corination! Today is the day you are to be made queen!" Shiro explained.  
  
"I'm WHAT? No, wait! You've got the wrong girl! I'm not your queen, my name is Anzu! Anzu Mazaki! Where are you taking me?"  
  
"To the court! That's where Hendran will crown you! Follow me, Lady Anzu!"  
  
"But I'm not -"  
  
Shiro wouldn't listen. He began to rum faster, and Anzu really had to work to keep up. Soon they came to large stone doors, where Shiro stopped running and turned to Anzu.  
  
"You look beautiful, milady," he said, brushing what might have been dust off her shoulders. "Stand up straight now, and smile. Hendran, the Prime Minister, will be waiting.  
  
Anzu shook her head vigorously. "You don't understand! My name is Anzu, and I'm from Earth! I'm not your queen!"  
  
But Shiro didn't seem to hear her. He looked her over one more time, nodded, and then shoved her through the titanic doors. Before she realized what was happening, Anzu was forced into a huge assembly hall were thousands of well-dressed upper-class noblemen and ladies were gathered. She was standing on a platform admist many lights and much noise, blinking and trying to regain her balance. All at once the entire auditorium burst into applause, and Anzu tried to stand up straight and look dignified.  
  
"Welcome, welcome, Lady Anzu!" a strange white-haired man said as he rushed toward her, arms outstretched. He was dressed in blue and white robes and had an old, worn book lying in a sling on his back. A golden staff encrusted with precious gems rested where he had previously been standing.  
  
Anzu's mouth dropped open at first. The voice, was different, but this man looked just like Bakura! Could Bakura have been mistaken for this man the way Shiro had thought she was the queen?  
  
The Bakure look-alike was speaking again. "It is so good to have you home, my queen," he said in an uppity tone of voice. "I am Hendran, your Prime Minister and Royal Wizard of Merit. I see you recognize me. That is good, very good. Now, shall we begin the ceremony?"  
  
"What ceremony? Baku -"  
  
Hendran gestured for Anzu to follow him towards the center of the platform. Anzu hesitantly followed.  
  
"People of Ba-charu Kusari, our queen has at last returned to stop the evil threatening to destroy us! She has returned from afar with news from the gods - Kasei the Fire God, Rakurai the Lightning God, Seisui the Water God, and Soyokaze the Wind God. Today we crown this blessed sending from the gods and honor her as our queen!"  
  
Cheers burst from the audience as Hendran finished speaking. Anzu smiled nervously and gave a small wave. What was going on?  
  
Hendran was now waving his long staff about his head in circular motions. It began to glow icy blue, and bluish-white sparks shot out from its gems. There was a flash of light, and then a beautiful crown appeared, floating in mid air. It was golden with brilliant sapphires decorating it. Four of the sapphires were larger than the others and bore a symbol of each of the four Ba-charun gods. Hendran lowered the crown to his level, and he gently removed its suspension in the air. He then walked over to Anzu and told her to kneel. Feeling very silly and confused, Anzu obliged.  
  
"The gods have made their wish clear," Hendran said in a loud, booming voice. "All hail Queen Anzuraeko!"  
  
He place the crown on Anzu's head and motioned for her to stand up. As she did, the whole auditorium burst into more applause and cheers of "All hail Queen Anzurako! Long live Queen Anzuraeko!"  
  
Anzu looked around the grand hall in dismay. She took a deep breath.  
  
"It's all part of the game," she told herself, "it's all one twisted, crazy game..."  
  
Casia: Well, that's it for the first chap! PLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE say ya did! But I won't be mad if ya don't... *sniffles* I'll do a glossary of jap words next chap cuz I'm busy w/ other stuff right now. R/R!!! 


	2. Imperfect Impersonation

Casia: This is chapter two, in case you didn't know. All right, who's the cursed one this time?  
  
::Kit draws another card::  
  
Kit: It's the Dark Magician. That means Yugi!  
  
Angel: I'll cast a spell and bring him here!  
  
Casia: Mmm... I dunno, Angel-chan. Last time you were supposed to bring Kaiba here but you messed up and brought Joey instead.  
  
Angel: Everyone makes mistakes! C'mon, can't I just try?  
  
Casia: Well, okay. But if you accidentally summon anyone like Saddam Hussein or Osama bin Laden, I'll sue. That's right, I'll sue my own sister!  
  
Kit: No you wouldn't, because you'd get to turn them in to the authorities and get a nice fat reward. You wouldn't need to sue for money.  
  
::They sigh, thinking of how nice it would be in the world were more peaceful and they had lotsa money.::  
  
Angel: "I call upon the power of my star, ancient forces near and far, Yugi Muto transform all your might and draw your power from my light! Um - YUGI, APPEAR!!!"  
  
::Yugi appears dressed in cute bunny pajamas and blushing bright red::  
  
Casia: Great job, Angel! CardCaptor Sakura trained you well!  
  
Angel: Thank you!  
  
Kit: I wanna go read a Yugi/Sakura fic!  
  
Casia: When I'm done!  
  
Kit: ::pouts::  
  
Casia: Yugi-kun, will ya do the disclaimer, onegai?  
  
Yugi: One question: why am I in bunny pjs?  
  
Casia: Because - well - because - they make you look so kawaii!  
  
Seto: And why don't you stop it with the Japanese phrases! You're such a show off, just because you think you're otaku and all.  
  
Casia: Where'd YOU come from, Kaiba?  
  
Seto: Uh... over there?  
  
::Yugi walks by holding disclaimer sign and smiling cutely::  
  
Angel: ::sighs:: I think Yugi should be our designated disclaimer.  
  
Yugi: Say what? ::innocent smile::  
  
Kit: Cutie!!! ::hugs him::  
  
Angel: Are you going to start the story, Casia?  
  
Casia: In a minute. I'm trying to decide what use we could put Seto to. ::thinks for a moment:: I know! Advertising!  
  
Seto: Say WHAT?! ::starts cursing in Egyptian::  
  
Yami: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! SETO, YOU'RE A STAND-OFF!!! HAHAHAHA!!!! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU LOOK BACK TO THE OLD TIMES!!!!  
  
Casia: Ookay, scratch advertising. ... PROFILES!!! I know, I know! You get to tell a little bit about each character before the chapter starts. First character is Yugi Muto!  
  
Yugi: Yes? ::hadn't been listening::  
  
Seto's Summary of Yugi Muto: [Seto's thoughts in brackets] (Yugi's thoughts in parantheses)  
  
Name meaning: Game or To Play [ahh, the game of how to survive when you're eight inches tall]  
  
Eye color: Amethyst [I knew he had rocks in his head, but in his eyes?]  
  
Hair color: Blond bangs, spiky black and red hair [DBZ fans, this is Vegeta's long-lost nephew]  
  
Height: 5'1" [he's a shortiiiieee!!!!! Mwahaha!]  
  
Fav color: Yellow [like his bangs]  
  
Fav TV show: Hamtaro [yeah, you would, Yugi, you sissy]  
  
Fav food: Hamburger [tsk, tsk, not good for your health...]  
  
Least fav food: taro root [yick! For once I agree with you!]  
  
Best friend: Katsuya Jonouchi [that jerk?! He can't even tie his shoelaces without messing up!], Yami [the Pharaoh has entered the building...]  
  
Extracurricular Activites: does dueling count? [why would it?] (do you have an answer for everything?) [yes]  
  
Fav flower: Cherry blossoms [Angel, you put that in, didn't you?] {Angel: Actually yes...}  
  
Crush: Anzu [haha!!! Told ya so!] (Hey! No fair!)  
  
Fav music: Yu-Gi-Oh! Soundtrack (That was a work of art, Seto...) [If you say so.]  
  
Fav card: Dark Magician [I actually don't have anything to say...]  
  
Seto's view: Yugi is a little kid who has a little dueling promise and not much else. I wish he'd get outta my face and disappear. He's ridiculously happy all the time and needs a serious reality check. I think Kit's right, Yugi and Sakura should get together, they're both annoyingly happy and innocent and deserve to be crushed like the gullible insects they are. *this is how Kaiba expresses his deep gratitude for his undeserved friendship with the adorable little guy*  
  
::Yugi waves disclaimer sign desperately while stomping on Seto's trench coat::  
  
Heh heh, we're going to start now... that is, if I can concentrate: Angel's practicing for her voice lessons really loudly upstairs. *ahem* YAMI BAKURA HAS A NAME!!! It is Ryakire.  
  
Legendary Warriors: Level One ~*~  
  
Trial  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Imperfect Impersonation  
  
"Bakura! Yo, Bakura! C'mon, man, ya gotta wake up! Bakura!"  
  
Jonouchi shook Bakura gently as he knelt in the sand besides his limp body. The white-haired boy hadn't stirred a bit since they had landed in Yuusou Shinwa.  
  
Jonouchi sighed impatiently and ran his fingers through his wheat- colored hair. He tried to make sense of what had happened, but it was all a blur. He, Yugi, Bakura, and Anzu had put on the head sets and were on their way to enter Yuusou Shinwa, when there was suddenly this strange blast of light and they were all jolted forward. When he had awoken, he was in this desert land with an unconsious Bakura and no Yugi or Anzu.  
  
Maybe Kaiba had tricked them! Maybe he wanted them to get trapped in the game forever so he wouldn't have anyone to compete with! But then he would have wanted to trap Malik too, since Malik has the Sennen Rod that had been Seto's when they were Egyptians... but maybe he wanted Malik to stay behind so he could get the Rod from him or something...  
  
While Jonouchi was musing over this, Bakura gave a small groan and opened his deep brown eyes. He pushed himself off the ground, coughing up sand as he did so.  
  
"About time ya got up!" Jonouchi said. "I was wondering if I should plan how to tell Malik that you died in a way he wouldn't have a heart attack over!"  
  
"First off, that's an impossible feat," Bakura moaned, clutching his stomach. He felt very queasy and had a terrific headache. "Second, where are we and what happened?"  
  
"I think we're in Kaiba's game - Yuusou Shinwa," Jonouchi said. "I dunno what da heck happened, but we're separated from Yugi and Anzu. C'mon, let's go find them."  
  
"OK," Bakura said rather reluctantly. He got to his feet, hoping he wouldn't puke right there and then.  
  
Jonouchi looked back at his pale-faced friend. He was sweating and shaking. "Bakura, you okay?"  
  
"N-not really."  
  
"Are you sick?"  
  
"D-dunno, really."  
  
Bakura suddenly clasped his hand over his mouth and ran off behind a sand dune where he proceeded to make the appetite-decreasing noises one makes while vomiting. Jonouchi winced and tried not to imagine what was happening behind the dunes.  
  
A few minutes later, Bakura came out from his hiding place, clutching his stomach and looking, if possible, even paler.  
  
"Are you all right now?" Jonouchi asked.  
  
Bakura nodded, still feeling too sick to talk.  
  
"Guess you got a mouthful of sand or somethin," Jonouchi observed intelligently. "In any case, you're in no condition to walk far. I'll help you till we get to that city. It's not too far away and I'll bet that's where Yugi and Anzu are at."  
  
He pointed to an adobe village just visible among the dunes. Bakura rubbed his eyes, leaning into Jonouchi's strong grip. The city was like a glimmer of hope to the two weary travelers, so he smiled at Jonouchi and nodded. Together they trudged through the sand to the city gates.  
  
It hardly took them half an hour to get there, but with the sand falling into their shoes with every step and sand storms blowing up upon them every so often, it felt like hours. Finally they reached the main wall of the city and collapsed against it.  
  
Jonouchi breathed in deeply. "Man, I sure am glad to be out of that crazy weather." He opened his eyes to look at the exhausted boy beside him. Bakura smiled weakly and gave a feeble laugh. "Sounds like you're as hungry as I am."  
  
Jonouchi propped himself up against the wall and brushed sand off his pants. As he bent down to pull off his shoes and dump out everything in them, he noticed a rather large scorpion scurrying around near his toes.  
  
"YEEEEEAAAAAUUUUGGGGGHHHH!!!!"  
  
Bakura plugged his ears as Jonouchi slapped the scorpion with his combat boots, all the while screaming and dancing around like he'd stepped on a mine. Jonouchi pulverized the scorpion until it was nothing more than a fine powder and only then did he feel safe. Pulling his boots back on, Jonouchi regained his dignity and said, "Let's go in, shall we?"  
  
Laughing, Bakura nodded.  
  
"You look like you're feeling better," Jonouchi said presently. "I'm glad for that, at least."  
  
"Come off it, you're starting to sound like Malik, my ever so over- protective, so-called 'guardian.'"  
  
Jonouchi chuckled. "I guess I feel a little responsible for you," he said at last. "I mean, obviously something went wrong. Kaiba promised we'd all be together for the first level of the game at least. I feel like it's my responsibility to make sure you get back in one piece. And not just you, Yugi and Anzu are on my To Take Care Of list, too. Except we don't know where they are." He frowned, and looked up at the sky, shading his eyes with his hand.  
  
Bakura followed his gazed and noticed a flock of birds flying in V formation above them. Taking a closer look, he realized they weren't ordinary birds, but Skull Red Birds like the ones from the Duel Monsters card game.  
  
"Kaiba sure put a lot of effort into this game," he noted.  
  
"Too much if ya ask me," Joey stated contemptuously. He slipped off his jacket and tied it around his waist, wiping sweat off his brow.  
  
As one, the two boys pressed against the gate with all their might, willing it to open. After a bit of time and much groaning and use of normally dormant muscles, the gate finally budged and allowed a crack of room for the boys to squeeze through.  
  
Once inside the city, Jonouchi and Bakura could only gape at their surroundings. The adobe village was made of many different complexes and bazaars. Virtual people strolled around dressed in both ancient Greek and Egyptian attire. In the bazaar merchants were finishing up their work for the day and closing their shops. A few wanderers were conversing over the price of something that looked much like heron.  
  
Jonouchi and Bakura plodded through the rapidly developing crowd. By the occupations of the people, they guessed it must be evening time. But evening time where? Was this small village all there was of Yuusou Shinwa?  
  
A loud trumpet blast interrupted their thoughts. It boomed through their ears, coming from long golden instruments at the mouths of men dressed in blue wearing what appeared to be a royal seal. They were standing next to an elephant bearing a large box on its back. The box was red with golden markings of Persian design.  
  
Once the trumpet blast had ended, a man stepped out of the box. He was dressed in blue and white robes and held a golden staff encrusted with precious gems, Upon his long, hoary head sat a tall white a blue hat.  
  
Both Jonouchi and Bakura gasped. The man was the living image of Bakura!  
  
"People of Rosuto Rando," he said loudly, his voice echoing through the village. All the people had stopped when they heard the trumpets; now their gazes were fixed intently on this man. "I, the prime minister Hendran, have great news! This very morning, amid the dawn of the Red Sun, the Four Gods sent us a queen! All hail Queen Anzuraeko!"  
  
"All hail Queen Anzuraeko!" repeated the crowd.  
  
"Rosuto Rando has a bright future in store!" Hendran cried. "With a new ruler in place, the other countries will think twice before attacking Rosuto Rando, for our queen is blessed by the gods! Kasei, Rakurai, Seisui, and Soyokaze! In honor of this momentous occasion, we have issued a festival for the entire country! All are to put aside their duties for the night and go to the Festival Square, where there will be music, food, and other entertainment! Don't forget to give your thanks to the gods, particularly Soyokaze, who has bestowed her greatest blessing upon Queen Anzuraeko!"  
  
"Long live Queen Anzuraeko! Long live Queen Anzuraeko!" chanted the crowd.  
  
Bakura and Jonouchi exchanged a glance. Queens? Gods? Seto had failed to mention these.  
  
"I'm confused," Jonouchi stammered.  
  
"Me too," Bakura nodded in agreement. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to follow the sea of people to the Festival Square."  
  
"Yeah, we'd look like doofuses if we don't," Jonouchi said blandly.  
  
"Sou desu ka?" the voice of the prime minister, Hendran, sounded behind them. (Sou desu ka means: Is that so?)  
  
Jonouchi and Bakura stiffened, then slowly turned around. Immediately two guards next to the prime minister grabbed Bakura and held him back. Bakura struggled but couldn't free himself from the guards' iron grips.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Jonouchi. "What d'you think you're doing? Let him go!"  
  
"This man is hereby sentenced to prison for impersonating the prime minister," Hendran said. "Illegally, of course. I have no doubts his intentions are of no good."  
  
Jonouchi gaped in surprise. Then he snorted. "Bakura? Up to no good? Gimme a break, the kid can't even cheat properly! He doesn't even know how to stand up for himself when people make fun of him for talking about Jews and Samaritans with a girl! In fact, if it hadn't been for me, he would never get into any kind of trouble," he added somewhat apologetically.  
  
Hendran didn't take this as any exuse. "Thank you, my good sir, for admitting yourself to be 'Bakura's' parnter in crime. Take him as well," he commanded his guards.  
  
Two more guards, both broad in build, leapt on Jonouchi and tied his wrists with a rope. Jonouchi quit struggling when he realizedt their strength outmatched his, and saw the other two guards doing the same to Bakura.  
  
The guards led them away from the city on a rope. Bakura gave Jonouchi a sorrowful, apologetic glance. Jonouchi shook his head, trying to tell Bakura it wasn't his fault. Still, he sighed and looked ovedr his shoulder.  
  
'I can't believe we're missing free food...' he thought, disappointed.  
  
A long Yugi looked around the Festival Square, in awe of its splendor. It was large, with a pink and blue Persian design, and statues of the Four Gods at each corner. People were either paying their respects to the gods or dancing to the music. The food was enough to make the person with the least amount of appetite feel a great need to feed, and the acrobatics of the skimply-dressed entertainers were astounding.  
  
"This is amazing!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
//Yes, it is,// Yami said indifferently from his Puzzle. He yawned.  
  
Yugi frowned. /You don't seem impressed./  
  
//In Egypt, things were much fancier than this at the corination of a new king or queen.//  
  
/But Egypt stretched as far as Algeria back then. It was much richer than Rosuto Rando. Give the li'l country some credit./  
  
//You just like being able to call something else "li'l" instead of yourself.//  
  
/Urusei./ (Urusei means: Shut up)  
  
Yugi wandered around for a while, tasting the food and watching the entertainers. He also made a trip to each of the statues of the gods.  
  
The statue of the Fire God, Kasei, showed a dragon-like beast with ruby eyes growling at anyone who dares to get in his way. Beneath his statue was an altar where people placed food and gifts of money. Yugi gazed at Kasei for a long time, but then took his time getting to the next altar, which belonged to Seisui.  
  
The Water God, Seisui, seemed to be some type of sea serpent, or whale. It had fierce sapphires for eyes and was protruding from viscous waves. Seisui looked even more ferocious than Kasei.  
  
Next was Soyokaze, the Wind God. She was a beautiful bird with emerald eyes and long, eagle-like wings party hiding her body. Her tail was long and beautiful, and she looked like a peaceable creature.  
  
The final god was the Lightning God, Rakurai. This time he resembled a wolf with shining amber eyes. He was posed as if ready to pull the moves on his prey. Whether Rakurai was placid or dangerous, Yugi couldn't tell.  
  
//These aren't anything like the gods of Egypt,// Yami stated.  
  
/They're not?/  
  
//No... our gods often resembled animals, but their attributes were things like love, heroism, protection, ecetera. They didn't have magical properties like fire, water, wind, and lighting.//  
  
/Huh. Kaiba seems to be molding a lot of different empires together. It's like Egypt in its villages and in this Festival Square, what with the Egyptian-looking people, bazaars, and Greek travelers, but that prime minister seemed more Roman than Egyptian and these gods are like the gods of ancient China. Not to mention that its name is Japanese, and the prime minster's name, Hendran, sounds a bit British. He put a lot of thought into it./  
  
//Indeed.//  
  
Yugi noted Yami's silence as he journeyed on through the Festival Square. The pharaoh seemed lost in thought. While Yami's silence stayed, Yugi's mind drifted from the African, Asian, and European country and to stray wonders of what had happened to his friends.  
  
He had noticed how much Hendran had looked like Bakura during his announcement that a queen had been crowned. Yet the voice had been different, and something told him this man was not the same as his friend. But then, where were they?  
  
Yugi soon grew tired of walking around aimlessly and set off for the village to find a place to stay for the night. The streets were eerily empty, and a fell wind echoed through the glass-lacking windows of the adobe houses. Everything seemed to be dark, but a candle of hope glimmered in one drab home set off from the others.  
  
With high hopes Yugi rapped rapped on the door, shivering in the chill of the night. A few silent moments passed, but then the door creaked open.  
  
A man with thick brown hair and glassy gray eyes stood in the narrow doorway. He was dressed in brown robes and held a lantern above his head, searching for the visitor.  
  
"Who goes there?" he called into the empty night. "Who made a call at my door?"  
  
Yugi's insides trembled. Timidly he raised his hand and said, "I did. Down here. My name is Yugi."  
  
The man's glazed eyes shifted downwards, and he brought his lantern up to Yugi's face. Yugi could feel the heat radiating off it and warming his cheek.  
  
"Yugi, eh?" repeated the man. "What are you wanting at this time of night? Why aren't you at the festival with them others?"  
  
"Why aren't you?" retorted Yugi defensively. Then he added, much more humbly, "I'm lost and I need a place to stay for the night. Yours was the only house with anyone in it. Could I stay here tonight? I'll set off early tomorrow, I promise. I'm - I'm afraid I don't have anything to give you in return, though."  
  
The man squinted at the small boy on his doorstep. His eyes traveled to the Sennen Puzzle hanging around his neck. Whether or not the man was surprised, no one could tell, for his face remained as stone.  
  
"Come in and warm yourself by the fire," he said suddenly. "Of course you can stay the night. You can stay as long as you like. These are dangerous times for a boy like you."  
  
"Thank you very much," Yugi said gratefully as he stepped into the warm household. It wasn't much brighter inside, the only light being that from the fireplace where a roaring fire was brewing. All the same, Yugi was grateful.  
  
"I'll heat us up some soup," the man said. "By the way, my name is Tague. You're Yugi? That's an odd name. Where are you from?"  
  
Yugi thought for a moment. "Tokyo," he said at last. "The city of Domino."  
  
"Tokyo? Domino? Strange, strange names."  
  
Tague poured hot soup into two bowls. One he gave to Yugi with a wooden spoon. Yugi sipped the soup. It was sweet and warmed his insides immediately.  
  
"So what's a lad like yourself doing out on the streets all alone at night?" Tage inquired.  
  
"I'm searching for my friends, Jonouchi, Anzu, and Bakura," Yugi explained. "We were separated when we traveled here from Tokyo. Have you seen them? I need to leave tomorrow to search for them."  
  
"More odd names. I'm afraid I haven't met them. I'd remember if I'd heard any of those names."  
  
"I didn't think so," Yugi responded sadly.  
  
Tague was silent for a moment, thinking. Yugi seemed deep in thought, so he allowed himself to study the golden item Yugi was so meticulously caressing.  
  
"What's that you've got there, that item?" he asked, pointing to the Sennen Puzzle.  
  
"This? It's... uh..." Yugi wasn't sure if he should tell Tague the truth. Then again, what part could the Sennen Puzzle play in a video game? "It's my treasure. The Sennen Puzzle. I never take it off."  
  
"You should."  
  
Yugi looked at Tague in surprise.  
  
"Don't get me wrong," he said slowly, stroking his face, "but that item looks just like the ancient evil trump card of our enemy of old, Makurayami."  
  
"My Puzzle?" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
Tague nodded. "Yep. If you're gonna go out there tomorrow to search for your friends, I reckon you should leave it here with me. People might get suspiscious and turn you in to the Prime Minister, Hendran."  
  
Yugi looked at him fearfully. "I can't leave my Puzzle, but I have to find my friends! What can I do?"  
  
"Maybe you should sleep on it," Tague suggested. "I don't want you getting captured by those guards, but if you really don't want to part with that Sennen Puzzle..."  
  
Yugi sighed as he jumped into the bed Tague had prepared for him. With a cup of water in one hand, and a tired glance outside, he yawned and rested his head against the pillow.  
  
/Yami? What can I do? I don't want to get put in jail, but without the Sennen Puzzle I won't be able to talk to you,/ Yugi asked Yami through their mental link.  
  
//Don't worry, Yugi,// Yami answered after a pause. //I don't want anything to happen to you. Leave the Puzzle here on the nightstand, and don't tell Tague you've left it. That way, if he isn't trustworthy he'll probably think you left without it, and if he is, then we have nothing to worry about.// In truth Yami wasn't sure things would be so easy, but he feared for Yugi's safety over his own.  
  
/Are you sure, Yami?/ Yugi asked anxiously.  
  
Yami sensed the worry in his hikari's voice and felt guilty for making him so anxious. //Yes, I'm sure, aibou. Don't worry about me.//  
  
Yugi smiled and snuggled up in the covers. /Night, Yami./  
  
//Good-night, Yugi.//  
  
Casia: That's the end of chapter two! This chapter was fairly short... but that's because I want more reviews!!! So if I update faster with smaller chapters, I'll probably get more. Kit does, anyway. Angel updates slowly and writes looooooong chapters, and Hikari no Yuugi only has 16 reviews even though she's at chapter eight (chapter ten if you're going by the way she uploaded them - some were done in two parts)! Soooo, g'night, all, and if I don't update between now and Christmas... MERRY CHRISTMAS! 


	3. A Millennia of Trouble

Casia and Yami Malik walk into the room together.  
  
Casia: See, I TOLD you we should have stuck with the atom bomb, but noooooooo, you said only grenades work against evil mutant ninja turtles! We weren't even playing a prank on any mutant ninja turtles! We were playing a prank on MY BROTHERS!  
  
Yami Malik: Sue me! I just thought the atom bomb was a little extreme!  
  
Yami: ::rolls eyes from the couch where he is lying, trying to get some sleep:: You two are way pathetic.  
  
Casia and Yami Malik glare at Yami.  
  
Angel: ::at her desk:: Don't be mad, guys.  
  
Yami Malik: But he insulted us!  
  
Angel: At least he was honest.  
  
Casia and Yami Malik glare at Angel. Casia glances at what Angel is writing.  
  
Casia: Whatcha got there, li'l sis?  
  
Angel: First of all, you're only older than me by three minutes. As to what I am writing, it's a summary for my story. ::in a mysterious advertiser voice:: When the evil Pegasus kidnaps Yugi's friends, he and the other Millennium Item bearers will do anything to save them! But at what risk to themselves? Find out for yourselves by reading Hikari no Yuugi! Now available on a fanfiction site near you! Chapter 9 now for sale!  
  
Casia: You just had to throw that in, didn't you?  
  
Angel: Can't help it! I finished chapter eight, and it's loaded with Yami-torture! And it only took me nine days to finish 36-page chapter 9! ::thinks:: Hey, why do we like torturing our favorite characters?  
  
Yami: ::grumbles:: Beats me.  
  
Casia: Excuse me, but I believe this is MY fanfic, not YOURS, Angel!  
  
Angel: Geez, sorry!  
  
Kit and Yugi are playing the Duel Monsters board game on the floor.  
  
Kit and Yugi: Jan, ken, po! Rock/ Scissors!  
  
Kit: Ha ha! You lose!  
  
Yugi: Darnit! Let's play Ikusa now.  
  
Kit: Don't forget, I only need one more piece of the Millennium Puzzle to beat the game! THEN I WILL CONTROL THE WORLD!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: YEAH!!!! ::dreamy evil-maniac look::  
  
Caisa: ... Oookay then... I am surrounded by imbeciles. My family is so weird. ::Her four little brothers and Mokuba come marching across the room singing "This is the Song that Never Ends":: Weirder than weird. So I'm going to get on with the story. Um, YUGI!  
  
Yugi jumps up after losing at Ikusa and forfeiting the plastic Millennium Puzzle to Kit. He grabs the disclaimer sign and waves it around.  
  
Yugi: Casia does not own YuGiOh, but Kit owns me because we had a bet that whoever looses at our game has to be the slave of the other for a day.  
  
Kit: Now, slave, get me lemonade!  
  
Yugi: As you wish, your worship.  
  
Kit: Your worship? ::blushes::  
  
Casia: ::whsipers to Yami:: That's what she called her teacher on the first day of school.  
  
Seto's Summary of Katsuya Jonouchi: [Seto's thoughts in brackets] (Joey's thoughts in parantheses)  
  
Name meaning: None, but if you put the "yu" in Yuugi together with the "jo" in Jonouchi, you get "yujo" which means friendship [personally, I think his name means 'pathetic dog']  
  
Eye color: Brown [like a puppy's]  
  
Hair color: a blond Trunks with bigger hair [so now he's Yugi's cousin. See last chapter's synopsis of Yugi for explanation]  
  
Height: 5'11" [I think]  
  
Fav color: Green [because he's jealous of my amazing dueling skills]  
  
Fav TV show: Gundam G [Domon is NOT cool, you idiot]  
  
Fav food: likes all food [someday it'll catch up with you, moron]  
  
Least fav food: his own cooking [gee, wonder why...] (shut up!)  
  
Best friend: Yugi Muto [opposites attract I guess], Hiroto Honda [the Elvis-wannabe] (Kaiba, either say sumtin nice or don't say anything at all!)  
  
Extracurricular Activites: delivers papers [I'm surprised you can even pull THAT off]  
  
Fav flower: peony [he's a Syaoran Li fan] (SO????!!!)  
  
Crush: Mai Kujaku [like you have a chance!] (see question BEST FRIEND for my answer and you'll understand why YOU'RE not listed)  
  
Fav music: N'Sync [that is sooo 2000] (drop dead, Kaiba)  
  
Fav card: Flame Swordsman [when you wish upon a star...]  
  
Seto's view: Jonouchi is an idiot. What else is there to say? *Casia kicks Seto*  
  
::Yugi waves disclaimer sign desperately while pouring soda on Seto's laptop::  
  
Legendary Warriors: Level One ~*~  
  
Trial  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
  
  
A Millennia of Trouble  
  
  
  
With some reluctance, Yugi went off the next morning without the Sennen Puizzle. It agonized him greatly to leave behind his best friend, but if he didn't, he could get in serious trouble and be unable to help the others.  
  
Yugi left early in the morning before Tague had arisen. He'd left a note that read, "Dear Tague, Thanks a bunch for your hospitality last night. I have gone to find my friends but I will return when I find them to thank you in person. Best of wishes, Yugi". Yugi hoped that when he found Jonouchi, Bakura, and Anzu, Tague would let them spend the night at his house to rest up.  
  
Yugi strolled down the deserted street discreetly. He was surprised to see a few merchants already setting up shop for the day, but he figured work must go on whether there had been a festival the night before or not. He watched them spread out their carpets and set up their products with semi-interest.  
  
His mind traveled to the night before at the festival when he had studied each of the statues of the Four Gods - Kasei, Seisui, Soyokaze, and Rakurai. Kasei in particular had caught his attention. He was known as the "Fire God" or the "Dragon King." No one he had met could read the inscriptions he had found on the bottom of each of the statues, but they had told him where he would find a temple that could tell him. They said if he could pass the temple's test, he would have all his questions answered. Maybe after he found Jonouchi, Bakura, and Anzu, they could check it out.  
  
Yugi began asking every soul he saw if they had seen his friends. He was glad he'd kept the picture of himself, Anzu, Jonouchi, and Honda in his pocket, and he was able to describe Bakura as looking "just like the prime minister, Hendran." Even so, no one had seen them.  
  
At length, Yugi came across two guards who were wandering the city in search of trouble-makers.  
  
"Excuse me," Yugi said, running up to them. "Could you tell me if you've seen these people?" He held out the picture. "There was a third also, he's not in the picture, but he looks like the prime minister."  
  
The guards glanced at the picture nonchalantly. Then one spat out his beer in surprise. The other grabbed the picture and fingered it, awestruck.  
  
"You must be a powerful magician!" he gasped. "How did you capture the likeness of these people on a piece of papyrus? Brilliant!" He had obviously never seen a photograph before.  
  
The other guard wasn't as interested in the picture. "I've seen those people," he grunted. "Though I don't know how you know them. The girl is our queen, Anzuraeko. He probably is a magician, if he knows the queen," he added quietly to his friend. "The blond boy is under arrest, as is the boy you say looks just like Prime Minister Hendran."  
  
Yugi gaped. "Under arrest?!" he exclaimed. "What for?"  
  
"Impersonating the prime minister," the guard said in a matter-of- fact tone. "The blond one was his right-hand man. They said they weren't from Rosuto Rando, which was obvious by their clothes. They were probably spies from enemy kingdoms. Even though we figured out their plans, they still pleaded innocent."  
  
"More like pleaded idiot!" kidded the other guard. The two laughed.  
  
Yugi didn't find anything funny. "But they are innocent!" he protested. "Those guys are my friends! We were sent from Tokyo to come here and save the world!"  
  
The guards laughed harder. "Save the world? C'mon kid, who do you think you're fooling? The only people who can save the world are the Legendary Warriors."  
  
"Then I'll become a Legendary Warrior!"  
  
"Give it up, kid. A lot of great soldiers have tried to become Legendary Warriors, but perished. Besides, the gods choose who the Warriors will be. We have no say in it. What's more, you're like what, ten? You couldn't make a difference!"  
  
Yugi stuck out his lower lip in defiance. "I'm sixteen!" he objected. "And just because I'm little doesn't mean I can't be of some help!"  
  
The guards shook their heads in disbelief. "Give it a rest. You're no match for Makurayami, kid. Let the government handle this, and don't worry about your friends. I don't know how you know the queen, but she'll call for you if she wants you. If your friends are innocent, then she will know. Go home and wait."  
  
Tague read the note Yugi had left on the table. A malignant smile curled on his lips. He swooped to place where Yugi had slept and searched around. Under neaththe neatly folded blankets, he found what he was searching for.  
  
Tague fingered the Sennen Puzzle with a triumphant grin. "That fool of a boy was much too innocent and trusting," he said, speaking to the Puzzle. "My brother Kyudon will be very pleased with my success when I hand you over to him. Don't try and fight him, little pharaoh, or you'll suffer more than is necessary."  
  
Suddenly he heard loud banging outside his door. He quickly shoved the Sennen Puzzle into his robes and prayed to the gods that the person at the door wasn't Yugi returning with his friends already. Slowly he opened the door.  
  
There stood three royal officials, all buff and no brains. Each of them door the royal seal on their breastplates.  
  
"Tague, Hendran has sent us to collect you," said the tallest of the three. "This is the last time you've refused to pay taxes. Now we can do this the easy way, or the hard way."  
  
Tague was dumbstruck, and searched desperately for an answer. He sucked in his breath and made a daring statement. "I am going to pay my taxes," he replied in a low voice. "Right now, in fact. I have a treasure that I'm sure his majesty Hendran will be wanting to see."  
  
"Quit speaking in riddles." The guard was obviously antagonated.  
  
"Right. How many of you recognise... this?"  
  
He pulled out the Sennen Puzzle and watched with satisfaction as the guards had a sudden intake of breath. Their eyes widened with - was it fear?  
  
"That's - that is - that is -" The guard struggled to answer, pointing with a wavering finger at the Puzzle.  
  
"The Sennen Puzzle," Tague finished. "Of all ancient magical tools the most deadly. You heard Kyudon's warnings about it. If it survives, it will bring destruction and turmoil upon the people. He said to bring it to him so he can take care of it. I was just on my way to bring -"  
  
He was interrupted abruptly as two guards grabbed his arms and the third yanked the Sennen Puzzle out of his hands.  
  
"We have specific orders from Hendran on what to do if we cross the Sennen Puzzle," he declared in a loud voice. "If Kyudon gets it he will undoubtedly use its powers to control all of Yuusou Shinwa. We will take it to the palace where it will be disposed of."  
  
The blood drained from Tague's face and he gave a feeble laugh. "No, no, you don't want to do that," he struggled to say. "Kyudon will find much better uses for it, I'm sure..."  
  
"Indubitably," the guard snorted. "Good day, Tague. I will inform the bank that this year's debts have been paid. Let's see what you can come up with for next year."  
  
The guards marched out of Tague's home carrying the Sennen Puzzle to be destroyed. Tague could only watch helplessly as they left. Kyudon wasn't going to reward his brother - now he was going to kill him.  
  
Yugi was still arguing with the two guards and begging them to let him speak to the queen when the three guards with the Sennen Puzzle met up with them.  
  
"Whatcha got there, Rab?" asked the guard with the canteen of beer.  
  
Rab held up the Sennen Puzzle. "Got some trash that needs to be exterminated," he said, satisfied by the look of terror on his fellow guards' faces.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened in fright when he realized what the guard was holding. "Hey! That's mine! Give it back!" He swiped at it but it was above his reach.  
  
Rab laughed, looking very amused. "Yours? This is a dangerous magical item, kid. How would you get it?"  
  
Yugi was visibly angry now. "It's mine! It's the Sennen Puzzle and it belongs to me! My grandpa gave it to me when I was seven! I solved it last year and it's been my treasure ever since! I left it with a man named Tague because I didn't want to lose it out here in the village!"  
  
Rab's eyes narrowed, and he snapped his fingers. Only one guard was needed to hold Yugi down, but the boy still struggled to try and squeeze out of his grasp.  
  
"This is yours, eh?" Rab spat. "If you know that much then it must be yours. We have penalties for those who mix around with magic!"  
  
"Wha...?" Yugi was speechless, and fear began to fill his heart.  
  
"That must be how this kid knows those two prisoners that were impersonating Hendran," the guard with the beer suggested. "And why he SAYS he knows Queen Anzuraeko - he was trying to get an audience with her so he could use the evil powers of the Sennen Puzzle to kill her!"  
  
NO!" Tears streamed down Yugi's face as he protested with all his might. "I would never try to hurt Anzu! She's my best friend!"  
  
"Save it for the judge, kid!" Rab yelled.  
  
There was nothing Yugi could do as the guards forced him to go to the castle. He stared at the Sennen Puzzle longingly and could have sworn he'd spotted a tear drip from the eye symbol on its front. He cried out for Yami in his mind, but since he wasn't wearing the Puzzle he got no response. In his heart he knew Yami was calling for him too, and both sides of the coin felt for the other. It made the situations a little more bearable, knowing that the other was trying just as hard to reach them as they were.  
  
Yugi was thrown into a cell in the dungeon without any gentleness and immediately shackled and chained to the wall.  
  
"That'll teach you not to mess with Rosuto Rando!" the guard who had chained him cackled. The door was closed, and Yugi was left alone in the darkness to mourn for his yami... or so he thought.  
  
"Yugi? Is that you?"  
  
"It's us, Yuge!"  
  
Yugi's heart leapt at the sound of two familiar voices. He turned around to greet Jonouchi and Bakura.  
  
Casia: Bwahahaha! And that's where I leave you! Baaad cliffhanger, I know, and it took me only a half hour at the most to write. I could've gone on, but... mwahaha, I'm going to make you suffer! Thanks for your excellent reviews! HAPPY 2003!!! 


	4. The Predicament of the Puzzle

Casia: Welcome back, YGO fans! MAYBE today I'll have a short author's note for you... maybe.  
  
Sailor Comet - Malik and Ryou are not shonen ai, it's more brotherly love, like you said. I was afraid it may have come off as yaoi, but I thought I specified already that I don't write that. Anyway, thanks for telling me that is is confusing because I really want it to be clear that I am kinda against shonen ai and if I don't read it, I don't write it. ^-^  
  
To () - you're right, my a/ns are much too long and bore you to death, which is why the only important parts of them to read are the beginnings. But I really enjoy writing them so no matter how much it ticks anyone off I'll keep writing them! You can just skip this part if you don't like it. My sisters, Kit and Angel, are the same way. Everyone is annoyed by it but it's not like they don't have a choice whether or not they want to read it. Now, if we were singing in the girls' locker room, then you couldn't do anything but listen, and if you told us to shut up then we should out of courtesy because other than that you wouldn't have a choice! LOL! (But I will try and shorten them. Today, I'll just write a disclaimer since I already spent time answering reviewers.)  
  
Hey all! This is chapter 4! At last... anyway enjoy!  
  
Yugi: ::waves disclaimer sign while changing the passwords of all of Seto's computer screensavers::  
  
Legendary Warriors: Level One ~*~  
  
Trial  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
The Predicament of the Puzzle  
  
  
  
Jonouchi and Bakura were surprised when the guards threw a new prisoner into their dank cell. They were even more surprised when they saw who the newcomer was - Yugi Mutou. Quickly they scrambled over to meet him and ask him what was going on.  
  
"Yuge, how'd you end up here?" Jonouchi asked, stretching as far as he could to reach Yugi. As the three boys were chained to the wall, it was hard to get close to each other, but they were near enough to talk.  
  
Yugi sighed. He was glad he had been reunited with his friends, but upset that Tague had betrayed him. "I went looking for you guys, but I couldn't find you anywhere. I spent the night at this man's home. His name was Tague, and he told me that the Sennen Puzzle is considered a demonic object here in Rosuto Rando. He convinced me to leave it at his house today when I went to search for you guys again. But it appears he gave it to the guards and when I told them it was mine, they arrested me."  
  
Jonouchi looked sorry for Yugi's misfortune. He realized this meant Yugi could not correspond with the spirit of the Sennen Puzzle. It must have been hard for him to deal with that.  
  
Bakura clutched his Sennen Ring to his chest, thankful they hadn't caught him with it. If one Sennen Set was considered evil, perhaps they all were.  
  
"How did you guys get stuck in here?" Yugi inquired, just as curious as they.  
  
Jonouchi rolled his eyes. "The guards thought Missy here -" he jerked his thumb at Bakura, who frowned at the impertinent nickname "- was a scoundrel trying to impersonate the prime minister, Hendran. They thought I had something to do with the plot too, so we ended up here."  
  
Yugi nodded. "Come to think of it, I think that's what the guards told me."  
  
Jonouchi stretched out his legs and yawned. "Well, hopefully Anzu's luck will be better than ours," he stated.  
  
"Yes," Bakura added. "Maybe she'll be able to help us. I mean, she looks a lot like the queen. Maybe they'll think she's related to the queen and make her princess. Then she can get us out of here."  
  
"Or they might think she's impersonating the queen," Jonouchi said caustically. Bakura glared at him.  
  
"And maybe," Yugi said wistfully, "Seto and the others at home will find a way to bring us back."  
  
~  
  
"Darn thing!" Seto exclaimed, pounding his fist against the computer. He groaned and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.  
  
"What's wrong, Seto?" Mokuba asked through a mouthful of chocolate-chip cookies.  
  
"This stupid thing won't respond to any of my commands," his brother complained. He sighed and leaned back in his seat. "I don't know what to do."  
  
Malik and Honda exchanged a worried glance. There was a short pause, with no noise except the crunching of Mokuba's cookies. Then suddenly Malik's electric blue eyes widened.  
  
"Let me get in there," he commanded. Astonished, Seto stepped back, and Malik occupied the rotating computer chair. He began typing furiously at the keyboard. The others watched in fascination as numbers and letters filled the screen.  
  
Soon a code appeared alone in the center:  
  
PPP-55// code word . . . 00destination00::  
  
Malik's brow furrowed as he typed in a very unusual password:  
  
Wet cats make bad pets  
  
The blue screen suddenly turned black. Five seconds later, a full screen view of Yuusou Shinwa filled the screen, and the target was locked on Rosuto Rando's palace. Malik clicked it, and the screen showed them a room where the Sennen Puzzle was about to be crushed into a million pieces.  
  
"Do something!" Jonouchi cried, despairing.  
  
Malik's fingers flew over the keys. He typed:  
  
Cows dead on lost battlefield  
  
Suddenly the machine about to destroy the puzzle stopped in its process. It seemed frozen in place. The group sighed in relief, and Malik pushed back in the chair, obviously pleased with himself.  
  
"Whoa!" Honda exclaimed. "Where did you learn to do that, Malik?"  
  
Seto and Mokuba were equally dumbstruck.  
  
Malik grinned. "I have many hidden talents, as you'll soon find out."  
  
The others grinned and laughed heartily.  
  
~  
  
In Rosuto Rando's castle, the Sennen Puzzle had been placed on a slab of stone, pegged to the rock with a six-inch nail. Above it was a humongous machine which, when turned on, would come crashing down upon the Puzzle, not only breaking it into separate puzzle pieces but also reducing those pieces to dust. Most of the workers overseeing the operation were shying away from the Puzzle, as if in fear. Hendran stood next to the machine's control panel, glaring at it with the utmost loathing.  
  
In the Sennen Puzzle, Yami was alone in his soul room. When Yugi was wearing the Puzzle, Yami's soul room was warm and bright, at least when he wanted it to be. Now that Yugi wsa gone, the only light was coming from Yami himself, barely enough to cast a glow on the cold floor. It was damp and chilly in the room, silent and fearful. Yami could find no way out. He lay on the floor, feeling defeated. If Yugi still had the Puzzle, he would be his courageous, ingenious self again. Without Yugi, he couldn't even come out of the Puzzle, let alone help anyone else.  
  
Yami slammed his fist upon the ice-cold floor. Why, oh why did Yugi have to lose the Puzzle now? Yami truly blamed himself for this predicament. After all, he was the one that had convinced Yugi to leave the Puzzle at Tague's home. He was hoping Yugi at least would be safe this way, but Yami had felt Yugi's anxiety when the guard with the Puzzle had met up with him. Yami knew Yugi tried to get the Puzzle back, and was probably thrown in jail because of it.  
  
Tears formed in Yami's amethyst eyes. He knew it was a bad idea to try any game of Seto Kaiba's. If he managed to get out of this, he would assist Jonouchi in wringing Seto's neck. The feeling of helplessness absorbing his heart was unbearable. He pressed his cheek against the floor, feeling it numb from the cold. If he even managed to survive his new, dreary, arctic habitat, maybe he would be reunited with Yugi. That is, if his captors weren't planning to kill him.  
  
Hendran gave the signal, and the machine began moving. The machine began falling speedily towards the stone on which the Puzzle lay. Hendran smirked in satisfaction. Now the world would be rid of an evil that the dark leader Kyudon desired. He never realized that this "evil" could actually be the power that would save his world.  
  
All of a sudden, the machine stopped. It appeared to blink, and the strange words COWS DEAD ON LOST BATTLEFIELD appeared around the Puzzle. Hendran gasped and drew away with the others, thinking the power of the Puzzle was casting some strange spell. The machine returned to its original position, and the Puzzle was unharmed.  
  
Yami breathed a sigh of relief. His friends had come through for him - this time.  
  
It only took a moment for Hendran to recover. "Restart the machine!" he ordered, obviously frustrated and afraid. "Now!"  
  
~  
  
Anzu sighed as she walked through the corridors of "her" palace. Everyone seemed to think she was Anzuraeko, the queen of Rosuto Rando. She knew she wasn't, but no one would believe her. Some royal healers had been summoned to examine her because some of the clergy thought she might be suffering from amnesia.  
  
Shiro was Anzu's constant companion. He didn't agree with her that she wasn't queen, but he did seem a bit uncertain about it. Of all the servants in the castle, Shiro was undoubtably the brightest. He was the assistant cook, being too young to be the chief cook. Anzu had tried to search for Yugi, Jonouchi, and Bakura, but so far hadn't had any luck. Therefore, Shiro was the only one she could hang out with.  
  
"My lady Anzu?" Shiro asked presently.  
  
"Please, just call me Anzu," Anzu sighed. "I'm too young to be called 'lady.' What is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry, my la - Anzu," Shiro said. "But you look bored. Is there anything you would like to do?"  
  
Anzu looked around. She was bored. She had been "queen" for a couple of days, and so far there was nothing going on except banquets and introductions with members of the Council. Anzu turned to Shiro.  
  
"Can we get out of the palace?" she pleaded. "I have three friends I'm trying to find. One actually kind of looks like Hendran."  
  
Shiro raised his eyebrows. "Then their story was true," he murmured.  
  
Anzu looked alarmed. "T-true? What do you mean?"  
  
Shiro looked away shamefully. "Well, a boy called Bakura was caught impersonating the prime minister," he said, blushing. "There was a boy with him named Jonouchi who defended him. We thought he was his right-hand man and they were planning on assinating Hendran or you."  
  
Anzu paled visibly. "Oh no - those are my friends! They would never hurt anyone, especially not me!"  
  
Brushing some turquoise hair off his shoulder, Shiro suggested, "When Hendran finishes his meeting we can address him about the issue. I'm sure he'll let them go if he knows they were being honest. You can just never be to careful, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Anzu mumbled. Then she realized he hadn't mentioned Yugi. "What about Yugi? Was there a spiky-haired boy with them? He was wearing a golden puzzle around his neck. His name is -"  
  
She stopped abruptly when she saw how terrified Shiro looked. "What?" she asked. "What is it?"  
  
Shiro was silent for a moment. He tried to sort out his thoughts. "That boy..." he began. "Well, you see the puzzle he had is a dangerous magical item desired by an evil wizard, Kyudon. The guards found it and discovered that Yugi was its owner, so... well, Yugi is kind of in jail now and the meeting Hendran is at is actually a ceremony to destroy the Puzzle.  
  
Anzu's hands flew to her face as she struggled to make sense of it all. "This is terrible!" she cried, white in the face. "The Sennen Puzzle isn't evil! Yami is in there!"  
  
"Yami?" Shiro looked at her quizzically.  
  
"The spirit of the Sennen Puzzle," the despairing Anzu replied. "He's someone I'm... very close to." She tried to hide the blush on her cheeks. "He's not evil. He saved the world before. And Yugi saved the world too... they did it together." She closed her eyes, thinking. Then they snapped open.  
  
"Shiro!" she demanded. "Take me to Hendran!"  
  
"Of course, but why?" Shiro asked, befuddled.  
  
"I have to save Yami and Yugi!" Anzu stated.  
  
Shiro shook his head. "There's no way you can do that! Even if what you say is true, Hendran will never believe you! Everyone in Rosuto Rando is convinced that the Sennen Puzzle is a dangerous magical device. Hendran will destroy it no matter what you do!"  
  
"I have to try!" Anzu begged. "Please, Shiro, I can't let my friends get hurt! I have to help them! They've always been there for me - now it's my turn to be there for them! Take me to Hendran. I know what to do."  
  
"You do?" Shiro cocked his head in puzzlement. "How?"  
  
Anzu smirked. "I have a plan."  
  
Shiro lead Anzu out of the palace and to a gap in between two hills. There Anzu spied the machine set up to assault the Puzzle once again. She shrieked and dashed to Hendran's side.  
  
The Puzzle had been broken into its separate pieces. Inside the Puzzle, Yami couldn't even move because his vessel's pieces had been scattered. He was lying on the golden reflection of the Puzzle pieces, unable to do anything but think and dream. It all looked hopeless for him.  
  
Hendran raised his hand to give the signal. "Ready, set -"  
  
"NOOOO!!!!"  
  
Anzu rocketted forth and knocked Hendran's hand away from the controls. Shiro gasped and covered his face.  
  
Hendran stared at Anzu in disbelief. The girl was pale-faced and panting. Confused, he said to her, "Queen Anzuraeko, what is the meaning of this?"  
  
"You can't destroy the Sennen Puzzle," she wheezed. "You can't."  
  
Everyone stared at her. Anzu took a deep breath and pulled herself up straight.  
  
"First of all, I am very upset that I was not informed of this matter," she said in the most queenly voice she could muster. "In the future I wish to be notified of events such as this. I am, after all, your queen and I am expected to carry out my duties as leader of this colony." She looked firm and dignified, but in her heart she was shaking with fear. "Secondly, I remain steadfast in what I said. The Sennen Puzzle must not be destroyed."  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Queen Anzuraeko?" Hendran inquired, astounded. "This object is a menace to our world!"  
  
Anzu took another breath. She tried to think of the best way to phrase her hazy plan. 'Please don't let this plan endanger Yugi,' she silently prayed.  
  
"There was a boy who owns this Sennen Puzzle," she began breathlessly. "His name is Yugi. Um, this Puzzle - it is very evil," she confessed, lying to the best of her abilities. "But, that boy, Yugi, if he can put the Puzzle back together, it will become a good magical item that can benefit our kingdom."  
  
All the people looked surprised. There were murmurs of incoherent speaking all around her. One man spoke up, "How do you know this?"  
  
Anzu thought rapidly. She looked at Shiro for support. He was flapping his hands like a bird. Anzu raised an eyebrow, looking at him oddly. Then it hit her.  
  
"The Wind God, Soyokaze, the legendary bird, came to me in a dream and informed me of this," she said loudly. Shiro nodded with approval. The other people gasped and a roar of talk spread through them.  
  
Hendran called and audience with Anzu and some of the other royal officials. The meeting lasted about seven minutes, and then the group stepped back. Anzu looked very reliefed, but still a little worried.  
  
"People of Rosuto Rando!" Hendran began loudly. "We have come to the conclusion that Soyokaze did indeed come to Queen Anzuraeko in a dream. We have decided that if the boy Yugi can put the Puzzle back together and harness its immense power, we will be safe from its evil essence. Long live Queen Anzuraeko, blessed of the gods!"  
  
"Long live our queen! Long live our queen!" chanted the crowd.  
  
Anzu blew hair out of her face as relief washed over her. Then she thought of Yugi. 'I know he can put the Puzzle together again,' she thought, determined. 'I just know he can.'  
  
She managed to speak to Hendran about Jonouchi and Bakura as well, and ensured their freedom. With that weight off her mind, she looked forward with anticipation to the next day, when Yugi would be made to put the Sennen Puzzle back together.  
  
~  
  
Jonouchi, Bakura, and Yugi were interrupted when they heard the rattling of keys in the lock of their cell. A guard stepped in and began unlocking Jonouchi's and Bakura's chains.  
  
"By the orders of Queen Anzuraeko, you two are to be allowed to go free," the guard explained as he finished freeing Jonouchi and moved on to Bakura.  
  
The boys looked surprised. 'Maybe Anzu really did manage to get help from the queen,' Jonouchi thought.  
  
"What about Yugi?" Bakura asked. Yugi sat on the floor, worried about why he wasn't being released.  
  
"You are to be left here for one more day," the guard stated. He looked at the forlorn boy still chained to the wall. "Tomorrow you will be taken to the stake. If you can put the Sennen Puzzle back together, Queen Anzuraeko says it will be rid of its evil essence. Then you may go free with your Puzzle. If you fail to finish the Puzzle, we will destroy the Puzzle and yourself at the stake with fire."  
  
"So no pressure, Yuge," Jonouchi said, smiling weakly.  
  
The blood drained from Yugi's face. He gulped and nodded in determination. He knew he could put the Puzzle back together, but who knew what kind of trouble Hendran would cause so Yugi would be killed?  
  
The thought of being reunited with Yami prompted Yugi to shake these thoughts out of his head. He would do it. He would.  
  
Casia: That's it for chapter four! Only a few more chapters and the gang will move on to level two: Nemesis! Yami and Yami Bakura (Ryakire) get really involved in level three, Recovery. So be on the look-out, and keep sending in those reviews! Without reviews, I won't be motivated to write! ^- ^ ~Casia 


End file.
